


I Think You'd Be Surprised

by civillove



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, established seblaine turns into seblainchel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't do jealousy." Sebastian's hips jerked into Blaine's when his hands started to rub at the hip bones jutting out past the sweatpants the taller male had on. "I do however," He leaned in close again, his tongue running over Blaine's lower lip. "do threesomes." (aka: the first time seblainchel happened).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think You'd Be Surprised

Saturday's, easily, had to be Blaine's favorite part of the week. Specifically, Saturday mornings were the parts he yearned for when he was just about to grit his teeth in frustration in Calculus or throw his head down onto his Literature textbook (because honestly—how many more things _could_ they read by old, dead white guys?). Saturday mornings weren't filled with painfully aggravating sounds of high pitched alarms, stumbling out of bed only to find that his boyfriend was hogging the shower (or worse, pulling him _into_ the shower and making him late for first period), not being able to find a perfectly ironed short or locating homework he had done the night before. Even Sunday mornings had their way of making Blaine scrunch his nose in unamusement—it was the only time he had to hit the gym and the dining hall before the mad rush of ten o' clock breakfast eaters filled the large room with constant chatter. Although the prospect of bringing back hot coffee and pancakes for a sleeping Sebastian was alluring, nothing was better than sleeping in as much as he could on a Saturday morning—curled and laced between sheets and his boyfriend's long limbs.

Blaine squeezed his eyes closed, trying to block out the stream of sunlight that was beginning to blanket the dorm room. He sighed softly, sneaking a quick peek at the time before turning his body and pressing his face between Sebastian's shoulder and neck. The taller boy didn't wake up but instead shifted gently in his sleep, a small tired smile gracing Blaine's lips as he felt Sebastian's arm circle his waist. He dipped his lips across a shadow in Sebastian's skin—letting his mind fill and buzz with random thoughts as he drifted somewhere in between being awake and falling asleep again. He never thought he'd be at Dalton again, let alone sharing a room and bed with his boyfriend (of all people) Sebastian Smythe.

Blaine's fingers slowly traced circles into Sebastian's hip, just under the light blue cotton t-shirt he had on as his eyes fluttered closed—eyelashes brushing against the freckled, warm skin of his neck. Labels had never really been something Sebastian had spent his time worrying about…well, relationship ones anyways. He had quickly claimed the label of Captain of the Warblers, lacrosse goalie, and 'a good way to spend one's Friday night' but…being someone's friend or boyfriend? Blaine was pretty sure the concepts had been foreign to the asinine, self-involved male. He had learned quickly not to expect anything more out of him—the flirtatious smiles that were far too attractive to be directed at him, the wandering eyes over his body when Blaine spoke, the licking of his lips in an attempt of purposeful distraction—Blaine had just gotten used to all of it. Sure, Sebastian still had his ways of making him utterly flustered but he had been convinced that all of those other things were just part of his personality that he used on people to make the endgame of his bed inevitable. But it hadn't been until a night at Scandal's a month ago that had shifted things between them…because out of all the selfish emotions Blaine thought Sebastian was capable of, possessive protectiveness hadn't been one of them.

 _Blaine was too tipsy for his own good, the haze of alcohol, sweat, vibrating bodies and pulsing music made his body feel light—kinda floaty, like the balls of his feet weren't touching the ground. He waited semi-patiently for Rachel to come out of the restroom…he still had no idea_ why _she had wanted to come with him and Sebastian on 'Flirty and Fun Fridays' at a gay bar but he had learned very quickly to not ask questions when she was determined about something. She was upset and hurt over her break up with Finn, he knew that, but he had no idea how a night out at Scandals was going to fix that._

" _You're too much of a fine piece of ass to be standing here all by your lonesome." Drawled a heavy and rough, obviously far more wasted than Blaine, voice._

_Blaine flushed at the statement, honestly he couldn't help it. He lit up like a stop light whether it was his mom or Sebastian trying to give him a compliment. Of course, the blush on his cheeks and the flustered stumbling of him trying to get the words out 'thank you, but I'm here with people' gave the guy the wrong impression and Blaine was instantly backed into the wall between the men and women's restrooms as the stranger's hands found his waist._

_He was sober enough to know that he didn't want this and panic flared in his stomach slightly at the intrusion on his personal space._

" _You're pretty when you blush…I wonder if you blush all over…" The guy smirked, whispering huskily against Blaine's neck._

_Blaine pushed on his chest, shaking his head firmly but the older male was putting all of his weight on him. He was at least a head taller than Blaine, maybe more, heavier set and the hairs of his handlebar moustache tickled the skin on his neck as the man's grimy fingers dug into the skin of his waist. His stomach flipped unpleasantly and he didn't realize he was yelling at him to back off until a hand reached out and wrapped around the guy's meaty shoulder—yanking him back and off of Blaine. He looked up, pretty certain he had never been more thankful to see Sebastian ever and let the taller boy wrap his fingers around his wrist, pulling him to his side._

" _Does your incredibly tacky handlebar moustache and biker bad boy image, which is incredibly too young for you I might add, somehow contribute to your lack of hearing?" Sebastian asked, his voice smooth and frighteningly calm over the music in the club. "He said_ back _off."_

_He sounded controlled, calculated but Blaine knew him well enough to see the anger in his eyes—this deep seeded glare like someone had tried to take something that belonged to him. Blaine swallowed, his hand trailing down to graze his fingers along Sebastian's._

" _I'm taken." He managed to get out and eight points easily went to the other Warbler for not even looking phased at what he had just said._

_The drunken stranger scoffed, still directing his attitude at Sebastian. "Who are you trying to push around, kid?"_

_To give the guy credit, Sebastian didn't look like much of a threat. He was tall and lanky, with swooped hair and a popped collared polo shirt, perfectly fit jeans and an expensive watch adorning his wrist—he looked like any other teenager who could afford a fake ID and slip past the ID checker (which Blaine knew wasn't some sort of incredible feat). But just because Sebastian was younger didn't mean that he was someone easily taken advantage of, not in the slightest. So when the guy rolled his eyes and tried to grab at Blaine's ass, Sebastian reacted instantly, yanking him by the shirt and pushing him against the wall Blaine had been pinned to before. Blaine licked his lips at the muscles flaring in Sebastian's forearms, something tugging lower in his stomach and making his cock jerk in his bright red pants. The guy obviously hadn't expected Sebastian to have any strength to him and his eyes widened slightly._

" _He's taken, assclown, leave it before I embarrass you in front of all these people. I doubt anyone will want to take your cock down their throat after seeing your ass kicked by a_ teenager _." He hissed, a small, amused smile gracing his lips—satisfied as the older male looked around to see the three of them had started to gain some attention._

_Before Blaine could even really consider what the guy was going to do, Sebastian was tugging him to the dance floor; not even bothering to acknowledge the fact that Rachel was in the bathroom. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should have waited for his friend, who was more than likely vomiting over a toilet (she had been halfway to wasted before they had even picked her up) but Sebastian's hand was warm, solid and insistent. His long fingers wrapped around Blaine's hips as he found them a place on the dance floor, sliding and slotting his body against his amongst the crowd of people. He smiled down at him, his hips pushing into Blaine's._

" _I guess I should know better than to leave you alone in a place like this. Your ass is basically a damn blinking 'Enter here' sign." His hands dipped to his lower back, pausing to see if Blaine would push him away—and when he didn't his hands slipped into the back pockets of Blaine's pants._

" _My ass has no sign on it." Blaine huffed, his lower lip jutting out as his words slurred slightly on his tongue. "You didn't have to do that." He insisted—even though his voice was kind of thanking him._

_His stomach flipped when Sebastian chuckled, the sound bubbling from his throat. He leaned down closer until Blaine could feel the heat of his breath on his face. He smelled like expensive cologne and tequila shots._

" _Course I did, you're mine aren't you?" He asked, his teeth nipping Blaine's lower lip. Blaine's eyes flittered closed at the swivel of Sebastian's hips. "Isn't that what you meant by taken?"_

_Blaine didn't know whether Sebastian was teasing him or not—and ultimately decided he didn't care as he crashed his lips onto his._

"It's too early to be up let alone to be thinking that deeply…you're going to get permanent crinkles on your forehead." Sebastian's sleep filled voice dragged him out of his thoughts. He blinked and looked up at him, smiling slightly as his boyfriend's thumbs dragged across his forehead and tried to smooth the lines out. "What's going on, Killer?" He asked.

Blaine shook his head, closing his eyes as he felt Sebastian's leg hook around his, his ankle dragging over his shins. He sighed softly and stretched, a yawn escaping his lips. "Nothing," He opened his eyes after a moment, hazel running over intense green. He grazed the tip of his nose over Sebastian's. "You know we're meeting Rachel later today right?"

The other male sighed, his eyes rolling slightly and making Blaine smile. Sebastian could huff and _insist_ he hated hanging out with Blaine's best friend all he wanted but that didn't stop him from going out with the two of them. Ever since Blaine had left McKinley, him and Rachel had grown closer in the time spent apart. She had been there from him when he had broken up with Kurt and in turn he had held her close and stroked her hair, peppering kisses in her hair when Finn had broken up with her when she had refused to marry him. They had been inseparable the moment Blaine transferred back to Dalton—using any time they could to see each other (continuous coffee dates, dinners, homework sleepovers and movie marathons). When Blaine had started to date Sebastian, he hadn't let that change things between him and her. He made sure he set time aside for her, just her (because the three of them had a tendency to go out together anymore—karaoke bars that they could get into, movies, dinner, performances) but Rachel had quickly become one of the most important people in his life, he loved her, and he didn't want to lose that just because he was dating someone. Even when he grew slightly frustrated at how she tried to tell him not to trust Sebastian or that she thought how Blaine deserved someone better. Rachel just didn't understand the Sebastian he had come to know—the one behind closed doors, on top of sheets, the one that stroked his back when he was frustrated, played with the curls in his hair when they watched movies or snuck kisses in when he thought no one was watching them.

Rachel tended to frustrate Sebastian more often than not but they did get along in an odd syncing sort of way—like magnets. She didn't put up with his snarky bullshit and he knew how to calm her down with saying all the right types of flattery when she was annoyed or pissed off. They shared smiles and flirtatious comments that made Blaine blush…and they both cared about him, even Sebastian couldn't deny that. He'd roll his eyes and mutter something about her nightmare-ish frog character sweaters and her being uptight and but he wouldn't argue about her caring about Blaine.

"Another movie?" Sebastian asked, licking his lips and sliding his body closer.

A content sound slid out of Blaine's mouth as he felt his pelvis line up with Sebastian's. He bit down on the urge to rut up against him…even though he knew it'd eventually lead to that anyways.

"There's a new romantic comedy…" He said, nearly distracted about the exciting concept about a new RomCom with an attractive guy and a dramatized story line (it was a guilty pleasure, okay?) but then he felt Sebastian's lips on his neck. "Seb…"

"We could stay in bed all day." He hummed, his tongue flashing out against his pulse point at the very same time he felt Sebastian's morning hard on graze his own. He bit his lip and his fingers dug into his boyfriend's hip.

"We can't do that to—" He gasped as Sebastian's lips latched onto a piece of skin near his shoulder, suckling a hickey. "To Rachel…Rachel, Sebastian."

And Sebastian, ultimately, knew he couldn't do that to her either…because they'd both _never_ hear the end of it. He could just hear Rachel's voice in his head…no wait—quite literally in his ears and— _what the hell?_

Blaine pulled back from Sebastian and glanced over at the nightstand that separated the two beds in the dorm room where both of their cell phones were sitting. His phone was ringing…but the ringtone was Rachel's voice screeching at him to pick up the phone. He recognized the phrase, it was from the last time they had all gone out to the movies, Rachel had grilled him for twenty minutes on the importance of answering his cell in a timely matter but how in the world had her voice from that instance gotten onto his phone in the form of a ringtone?

He glanced at Sebastian, curiously…confused…but the not so innocent glint in his boyfriend's eyes and a series of snickers a moment later turned Blaine's confusion into a glare. Sebastian snorted when Blaine smacked him with a pillow.

"My ringtone Sebastian, _really_?"

"I just wanted to remind you of what you'll be subjecting yourself to by answering the phone."

Blaine groaned and rolled onto his side, reaching for his cell phone. The asshole was just lucky that Rachel hadn't heard her own damn voice as his ringtone before he did and had a chance to change it or he'd be dating a dismembered body.

"Please tell me you're at least out of _bed_ , Blaine Anderson."

He closed his eyes, resting on his stomach and propping himself up on his elbows. "Rachel, it's like…9:30 in the morning."

He felt Sebastian settle onto his back, gently nipping at his shoulder as his one hand pressed circles into his spine.

"And we're meeting at 12:30—"

"Have I ever been late for our dates?" He interrupted, satisfied when he could almost hear her smile on the other end of the line.

"No…" She answered finally. "I suppose I'm just a bit eager. I haven't seen you in a week."

Blaine bit his lip, looking down at the sheet under him. He played with it between his fingers, Sebastian's lips running over the shell of his ear. He turned his head, smiling when Sebastian kissed him gently. He pulled back shifted slightly on the bed.

"I know, I've been slammed with tests lately and between that and Warbler meetings—I've missed you too." Blaine nodded, his voice portraying how much. It really had thrown off his entire state, not being able to see her or barely talk when he had been so busy and stressed.

He glanced up as Sebastian got out of bed, his eyes trailing over his lean form as he took his shirt off, raking his fingers through his untamed locks. Rachel was talking in his ear again about what she had been up to as of late, the typical aspects of Finn being a dick to her ever since she had given him a 'no' to getting married and the glee club was undermining her ideas and not appreciating her talent—and he tried incredibly hard to pay attention…but Sebastian was purposely undressing in front of him. The drawstring pajama bottoms were gone now, boxer briefs hugging his toned, long body. His eyes dipped over curves in his skin, pausing at jutting muscles and bone—flickered up to Sebastian's face and then back down to the black fabric separating Blaine from swollen skin. He could see the outline of his cock, so obviously hard from not getting the attention it deserved from their brief beginning of a make out session before his phone rang.

"See something you like, B?"

Blaine tore his eyes off his lower half to meet the other male's incredibly turned on gaze. He cleared his throat, his eyes widening slightly as Sebastian's hand slid down his own chest, biting his lip as he started to palm himself through his briefs—soft mews of pleasure coming from his mouth and going straight to Blaine's dick.

…and for some reason, hearing Rachel's voice in his ear and watching his boyfriend at the same time seemed to add so much more to his arousal. When he closed his eyes to focus on controlling a hitch in his breath, he suddenly pictured Rachel there with them—on top of him, between his legs, kissing down his chest and lower and lower until her lips wrapped around his cock as he watched his boyfriend get off and—

He shook his head, shooting up from his lying position in bed and knocking a pillow into the nightstand. Sebastian snorted at his flustered snap back to reality and grabbed a towel from the bin they kept near the bathroom.

"Rachel, I have to suck—shower!" He stammered, his cheeks turning a hot, bright red. "Shower, see you soon." He jumped out of bed, hanging up the phone before she could even reply.

He picked the pillow up off the nightstand and felt Sebastian come up behind him, wrapping loose arms around his waist so he didn't startle him. He was just glad Sebastian thought his flustered reaction had to do with him damn near stroking himself off in front of him, well…it mostly had been because of that but…where had Rachel come from?

No, he was just turned on…and one thing had led to another. That was it, that _hadtobeit_. It wasn't like he didn't find Rachel gorgeous—sexy in a secretive kind of way, because he did, but…he had never actually considered that he might be attracted to her. In a very not drunk in her basement off hard liquor and wine coolers sort of way.

"Someone's a little eager." Sebastian bit down on his shoulder and Blaine melted at the sensation. He leaned back into him, turning his head to capture Sebastian's lips. His boyfriend smiled, his tongue sliding against Blaine's lower lip. "Oh and that blush Anderson?" His thumb traced his cheek while his other hand snuck into Blaine's boxers, his cock grinding into his ass from behind. "Super hot."

Thoughts about his freakout quickly faded with Sebastian's touch.

0o0o0o0

Not ten seconds after spotting Rachel waiting for them under the dark green movie theater awning, Blaine rushed to swoop her up in a hug. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him spin her once before putting her on the ground. Her cinnamon flavored body lotion enveloped his senses, making a wider smile tug on his lips as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair was curled, big loose flirty waves that sat just below her shoulders against a black knit sweater with a peach colored skirt below. She looked beautiful, that wasn't surprising. There was something different about her though, or maybe he was different…he wasn't sure. But he found himself giving her tiny body a once over and he could feel Sebastian hover close to his side, watching the interaction between the two of them. He hadn't realized that his gaze had fallen, appreciatively, to her legs until his boyfriend spoke.

"Change has been good to you, Berry. Didn't realize such long legs were hidden under the horribly printed grandmother tights I've grown accustomed to seeing you in."

Blaine's mouth twitched into a smile as he looked at him, watching him cross his arms over his chest as a satisfied smile crossed his handsome features. Sebastian's gaze flickered to him once…and there was a hint of amusement and something else behind those green eyes…something Blaine didn't recognize and wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Well," Rachel's cheeks were tinted prettily with blush, Sebastian's compliment obviously having the desired effect. "I figure it's high time I start accentuating the positive. I'm…single now, after all."

Blaine's hand turned, close enough to her that his fingertips grazed along the outside of her wrist. He knew how difficult her breakup with Finn had been—so harsh and unexpected. He was pretty sure he understood that more than anyone; both of their breakups had really come out of nowhere. He hadn't planned on waking up one morning to feel so different about Kurt, different to the point where he couldn't be with him anymore. But people changed, they grew up and moved on. He was different than the person he had been a month ago and he'd be different in a month compared to the person he was right now. It was inevitable and useless to try and fight change. He was just glad she wasn't letting it bog her down anymore—he loved her and all he wanted was for her to be happy.

She tugged on the ends of her skirt a little, doing a semi-curtsy that made Blaine chuckle. "I wanted to look nice!"

She wanted to look nice for _him_ , is what she really meant. He could see it in her eyes, a small yearning there behind her warm coffee bean color that wanted his approval. His stomach flipped as she smiled at him, biting her lower lip as she let go of her skirt. He blamed it on his lack of eating before they came here. By the time he and Sebastian had finished….getting ready…he had managed a quick sip of coffee and a bite of a candy bar that had sitting around on his dresser before they had to leave. And _no_ he wasn't watching her teeth drag through her lipgloss on her lower lip as he snapped himself out of his thoughts.

"Well you do look nice," Blaine smiled, Sebastian humming in agreement by his side. The sound made his stomach do another flop, a small shiver lacing up the bones of his spine. Had didn't need to look at him to know that Sebastian had noticed Blaine checking the girl out. He could feel his eyes burn into the side of his neck.

Blaine cleared his throat and shook the look off, plastering wide grin onto his face as he grabbed Rachel's hand. "Come on, I don't want to miss the previews."

He squeezed her hand and nearly dragged her behind him to the front doors of the theater, hearing Sebastian chuckle and follow them a moment later.

0o0o0o0

When it came to romantic comedies, Blaine fell into a certain comfort that they were basically all the same—a dramatized storyline that was predictable and addicting. Every fight or disagreement was effortlessly smoothed out in the end, the kisses seamless and perfect; any mistake tied up and resolved, the people who were supposed to be together ended up together—one way or another, like fate. He supposed that sometimes he just wished for that dependability—that everything would work out because it was scripted to. But he was also practical. Life was messy, unpredictable and spontaneous. Which was why, more often than not, he found himself going with the flow of it instead of trying to wrestle against the waves.

He glanced at Sebastian in his seat next to him, the male sitting in an incredibly bored stance, arms crossed across his chest as he damn near glared at the screen. Blaine bit his lip hard, trying not to laugh at the expression—the pure and utter contempt that was spread on his face as he held back from either rolling his eyes or just plain leaving the theater. Rachel was to his right, munching happily on popcorn and making little giggles every time Ryan Reynolds said something funny or adorable (or basically said anything at all). It wasn't that Sebastian minded going to the movies—he just preferred horror flicks and usually caved when Rachel was involved. Because hearing her complain about the blood, gore or violence outweighed Sebastian's hatred for romantic comedies. Blaine leaned over and kissed his cheekbone, his hand sliding across his forearms which were tightly pressed to his chest. He could feel Sebastian's muscles relax slightly at his touch, Blaine's lips trailing down his cheek and pressing kisses into his skin as he went.

He pulled back to look at him, Sebastian's head turning slightly to kiss his upper lip. "I'm bored." He whispered, nose grazing the tip of his.

Blaine sighed and rubbed his thumb in a circle over Sebastian's wrist. "I know, I can tell. If you glare any harder at the screen it'll burst into flames."

A slow smile spread over his boyfriend's lips and they grazed Blaine's as they did so. "At least it would get us out of this damn theater."

Blaine glanced around at the seats in front of them, his eyes gluing to the screen for a few moments as he rubbed Sebastian's wrist and leaned further back into his seat. The theater was surprisingly empty for a movie that just came out not more than a few weeks ago. They had probably just hit an awkward time; mostly people were at lunch or working at 12:30 on a Saturday. The three of them were seated near the back of the theater and to the left; as far as Blaine could see there were a few teenagers goofing around in the front row and an elderly couple on the opposite side towards the middle.

He licked his lips and turned to look back at Sebastian, who hadn't taken his eyes off him the entire time he thought about the population of the theater. He smiled at him, kissing his lower lip. "I'm sorry you're bored…I promise I'll make it up to you."

Sebastian's eyes blazed at the statement, the bright green of his eyes growing a shade darker as arousal pooled. The color now resembled something of a pine green that Blaine could even see in the darkness of the theater.

"You should be making it up to me _right now_." He drawled, the whisper in his voice had a roughness to it that made his stomach clench.

Sebastian turned his body to face him a little more, his arms unfolding on his chest as his right hand fell to his thigh. Blaine swallowed as his fingers dipped between his legs, spreading them a little further apart against the maroon cushion of his seat.

"But I'm so incredibly bored…" He pouted, his fingers sliding up the fabric of his jeans on the inside of his thighs.

" _Seb_ …" It came out in more of a rushed, breathy moan instead of a warning because _motherfuck_ the tips of his fingers were grazing the outline of his cock.

And that was all it had taken to drag Rachel's eyes off the screen. He could see her out of the corner of his eye, her eyes zeroing in on Sebastian's hand between his legs, his cock so visibly hard and prominent through his jeans—there was just enough light from the screen that she could see what was going on. Her mouth opened and closed before she shook her head in distaste.

"Sebastian, really?" She hissed. "We're not in the back of some bathroom stall at Scandals." She was trying to reprimand him but Blaine could hear something laced in her voice—a peak of _something_. It sounded a lot like curiosity—or arousal. He wasn't sure which was worse or if he was just fucking hearing things because Sebastian still hadn't movedhisgoddamnhand from his crotch.

"Oh, put your habit away Berry." He rolled his eyes at her. "Your 'oh-so-offended' look doesn't fool me in the slightest."

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest after she set the popcorn down near her feet. "I'm not the only one who looks _offended_." She insisted.

Sebastian's eyes flickered to Blaine's face and he smiled something slow and sensual that made his cock jerk desperately in his jeans—the urge to have that mouth on him almost winning out over the pointed look to stop. Sebastian stood just long enough to inch to the floor, on his knees, between Blaine's legs as he separated them as far as the seat would allow. He shifted up in his seat, a squeak clawing up his throat as Sebastian's hands lifted his shirt enough to press a kiss to his stomach.

"Oh my _God_." Rachel was covering her mouth, eyes glancing around the theater wildly. "Blaine, are you really just going to let him—"

Sebastian laughed then, the sound vibrating against Blaine's stomach. "You really don't know Blaine as well as you think you do." He turned his face to look at her but not before licking a stripe around the boy's belly button. Blaine's hips jerked up automatically and blush covered his cheeks.

He swallowed and looked at Rachel sympathetically, trying a small smile that he knew wouldn't placate the anger in her eyes. But…he couldn't decipher whether she was angry about what Sebastian was doing…or that she wasn't getting to do it herself. And no he really must have been fucking seeing things, the lack of light was playing tricks or he was too invested in Sebastian's mouth and the heat of his body between his legs because the last thing he must have been seeing was Rachel _jealous_ over Sebastian.

"You think this is the first time I've had my mouth on Blaine in public?" Sebastian asked slowly, his eyes trailing over Rachel's face before slipping to the trail of hair on Blaine's lower stomach. His fingers achingly hovered over the button on his jeans, tracing it before popping it open. Blaine's breath hitched in his chest, his hands clamping down on the armrests on either side of him.

Both of his hands settled on his hips after pulling the zipper down on his jeans, thumbs dipping under the waistband of his boxer briefs to circle over his hip bones. He bit down on his lip, his hips gyrating slightly into Sebastian's touch. His boyfriend smirked and leaned down to kiss his stomach again, the muscles shuddering at the sensation. He picked up his hand, which had been digging into the fabric of the armrest, to run through his hair. Sebastian's eyes flickered up to his, a slow smile on his face as he licked his lips before he looked to his right at Rachel.

"Don't let the flustered pink cheeks fool you sweetheart, Blaine's got a bit of an exhibitionism kink."

" _Sebastian_." Blaine hissed, tugging hard on his hair, almost making the taller boy wince.

Instead he bit his lip and smirked, hands yanking down his jeans and boxers just past his balls in one swoop. The coolness of the room made his cock jerk against his stomach, impossibly hard and aching as pre-cum slipped past the head and leaked down onto his skin. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't have been doing this—not the movie theater aspect, Sebastian was right…this wasn't the first time Sebastian had gotten him off in public. At the Scandals bar (right in the corner—he may have let Sebastian sneak his hand down his pants), at the Lima Bean (in one of the back booths—he may have accidently dropped his house key and Sebastian had sneak under the table to…find it), in the back of both of their cars and some of the classrooms at Dalton (the French room was his favorite…to be quite honest)—but _none_ of that had been in front of Rachel. She may have seen them drunkenly make out a few times or a few pecks to the cheek or Sebastian's constant ass grabbing but _this_?

He was completely exposed, Sebastian's tongue moving to slide down the shaft of his cock, gathering up the dripping pre-cum as his fingers slid along his balls. His head fell back onto the seat, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to keep a lid on the moans that were building up in his throat. He felt Sebastian's other hand grasp his hip, pinning him back to the chair so that he couldn't trust his hips as he teased him with his tongue. He felt Rachel shift beside him and snuck a glance at her—he expected her to be disgusted, appalled, pissed off and rolling her eyes and jutting her lower lip out like she did when she was pouting at not getting her way.

But instead—

She was transfixed. Her eyes were glued to Sebastian and what he was doing. Something hot curled inside his lower belly—shooting out through his entire system and jesus _fuck_ he had to force himself not to cum right there and then. Her eyes were lidded, her fingers creeping under the hem of her skirt and clawing at her skin, bright red marks visible against the pale white shine of the movie playing. Sebastian smirked around his cock, making Blaine tear his eyes off of Rachel to look at his boyfriend. His other hand stroked his balls, toying them between his fingers as he took his hand off his hip, letting Blaine thrust his hips deeper into his throat. His eyes rolled back in his head, a choked noise leaving his lips.

He was almost lost in the haze of Sebastian's mouth on him, his tongue swiping over the head of his cock as he hollowed out his cheeks. Blaine managed to pry his eyes open again to look down at him as he ran his hand through his hair, tugging and thrusting his hips as he felt the muscles in the male's throat constrict around his cock—but then he noticed Sebastian wasn't looking up at him. Sebastian was usually riveted in his actions; to the point where he couldn't take his eyes off Blaine and what he was doing to him even if he wanted to. But something else had his attention.

More like someone else.

He glanced at Rachel again, trying to form a coherent thought pattern through the wave of orgasmic pleasure building up in his lower stomach. Her eyes were glued to Sebastian's as she watched him take Blaine's cock deeper into his mouth, stroking his balls with his hand as he made soft grunts of pleasure—her eyes were dark, pupils practically blown, her lower lip was swollen and red from her teeth running over it one too many times, her legs were spread to the point where her skirt was taut and bunching up her thighs…he had never seen Rachel like that before. So raw and turned on and _fuck_ —he was going to _loseit_.

His hips jerked up into Sebastian's mouth, his fingers pulling probably too hard on his hair as he came hard, spurting deep into his throat. The other male stuttered, obviously not prepared because he hadn't been paying attention. His fingers dug into his hip but he gained his footing and began to swallow easily, sucking and licking him clean as he pulled back with an audible pop. His head lulled back against the seat, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe through the post waves of his orgasm. He could distantly feel Sebastian licking his lips against his cock, pressing open mouthed kisses to his thighs and stomach before helping his jeans back up and snapping them closed—then taking the seat back next to him like nothing had ever happened.

When Blaine finally managed to open his eyes again, he stole a glance at Rachel—she looked wrecked; her legs were still open, her breathing was off and her fingers were digging into the armrests like his had been when Sebastian had been between his legs. He swallowed, turning his head to look at Sebastian. He smiled at Blaine, licking his lips purposely.

"Can cross 'movie theater' off our list." He teased lightly, nipping at Blaine's lower lip. Blaine kissed him, slow and perfect—moaning gently as he tasted himself on his tongue. Sebastian smirked, pulling back after a moment but not before kissing his lower lip. "Easy Killer, don't want to get me all riled up do you? I'd hate to repeat a performance," He winked. "Rachel might not make it through that one."

Blaine swallowed and glanced at the girl next to him. She looked slightly more composed that she had been before. She was sitting straighter in her seat, her skirt pulled back over her thighs, crossed at the knee as she munched on popcorn again. It actually looked like she hadn't been totally entranced a moment before with Sebastian's mouth all over him. It made him consider for a brief second that he might have imagined it all. He rubbed the back of his neck and said nothing to Sebastian's statement…instead he took some popcorn when Rachel offered and leaned his head down to rest on Sebastian's shoulder, watching the movie and closing his eyes every so often when the other male would turn his head to press a kiss to his forehead.

O0o0o0o0o

Blaine set down his coat onto his bed, bouncing on the end of it before sitting in the middle. He watched Sebastian take off his coat and then his polo, throwing it onto the floor before searching his closet for a clean t-shirt. When he couldn't find one he turned and took a shirt from Blaine's closet, pulling it over his head. He sat there for a long time, watching his boyfriend get undressed and redressed in comfortable clothes. It was nearing five o'clock and they really had nothing else planned for the day except homework and dinner—and it was like the reality of what had happened earlier in the day was finally starting to settle on Blaine's shoulders.

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me." Blaine said finally. He had been quiet since they had left the movie theater and dropped Rachel off at home.

When the movie had ended, there had been an obvious shift between him and Rachel. She was incredibly jittery while talking to him—her eyes never stayed on his for more than a few seconds and there seemed to be a permanent red blush on her cheekbones every time he looked at her. He still couldn't believe that they had—that he had let Sebastian do that in the damn theater, in _front of her._

Sebastian licked his lips, running his fingers through the front part of his hair. He sighed softly and approached Blaine's bed, putting his hands on the boy's thighs. Sebastian leaned down and forward until Blaine's back was against the wall and their lips seconds away from one another.

"I don't know how to put it any simpler, killer. Rachel couldn't take her eyes off of my lips around your dick." He grazed his lips over Blaine's jaw. "I can say it in French if you want."

Blaine choked out a laugh. "She was—" He swallowed and shook his head. "Because you did it right in the middle of a theater!"

"Because _she's into you."_ Sebastian tugged on his lower lip with his teeth before pressing an almost sarcastic kiss to the tip of his nose. "She's not exactly subtle when checking out your ass either, Anderson. I mean I can't really blame her," He smiled a cheeky grin that made Blaine's cock twitch in his pants. "It's a nice ass."

He swallowed thickly; the prospect of Rachel liking him (like honest to God actually being into him) was making his stomach flutter in a ridiculous way. He shouldn't have been thinking about her like that. She was his best friend.

But he figured all the lines were blurred now anyways.

His eyes traced over Blaine's jaw; his body moving up onto the bed. He slowly straddled Blaine's legs, settling himself onto his lap. "And I don't know why we're pretending that I didn't see you look at her like you didn't want to spread her legs in the middle of the fucking sidewalk."

Blaine's eyes widened, his head shaking instantly as he tried to backtrack and uselessly take something back even though it was too late, it wasn't like Sebastian hadn't already seen it.

"I'm—I'm sorry I was—it wasn't—" He panicked.

To his surprise Sebastian laughed and for a brief moment he completely froze under his boyfriend—he thought the chuckling was sarcastic, angry even but…but as he angled his head he could see the amusement in Sebastian's eyes. Now he was just confused. If he wasn't upset that he had been checking out Rachel why even bring it up? He knew Sebastian could be the tiniest bit possessive, even though he'd never admit to that—but…he was looking at him like he actually found Blaine's panicking _endearing_.

"Don't sweat it, babe," Sebastian hummed as Blaine's hands stroked his thighs, his thumbs dipping in between his legs as he did so. "I don't do jealousy." His hips jerked into Blaine's when his hands started to rub at the hip bones jutting out past the sweatpants the taller male had on. "I do however," He leaned in close again, his tongue running over Blaine's lower lip. "do threesomes."

Blaine's hands hesitated on Sebastian's hips; his head tilting back to look at him because he wasn't sure if he had heard him correctly. Moving back from him was quite a difficult thing to do—seeing as how Sebastian basically had him backed into the wall, his face right against his, and all Blaine wanted to do was give into the urge to kiss him and run his hands over Seb's hard on that he knew had been building up ever since he had taken care of him at the movies.

He hadn't realized his mouth had fallen upon until Sebastian smirked and hooked a finger underneath his chin to snap it shut.

" _What_?" Blaine tried to sit up but of course Sebastian's body was mounted on top of his legs and it just ended up almost bucking him off the bed.

Sebastian's arms shot out to steady himself against the wall, his legs spreading slightly when Blaine squirmed again to get up from underneath him. He sighed softly and sat on the bed as Blaine jumped off, pacing a moment before looking at him. Sebastian sat against the wall, his eyes ticking left and right as Blaine's feet moved on their own accord.

"Are you going to be okay…because I would have waited after you blew me to tell you this if I would have know you were going to have a breakdown."

Blaine glared at him, picking up a pillow from the other bed and whaling it at him. Sebastian grunted and snagged the pillow out of his hand, yanking it so he couldn't swat him with it anymore.

"Don't be an asshole, okay? For once." Blaine rubbed his forehead, turning to look at the floor as he paced a moment more.

"I wasn't being an asshole." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I was serious."

Blaine spoke over him. "You can't be serious, you just suggested a _threesome_ with my best friend." The back of his neck was blazing hot, his cheeks tinted a ridiculous pink as he swallowed and ran a hand over his face.

Sebastian sighed, fingering the front part of his hair before shifting his legs open slightly. "Come here." He said gently, patting the space between his legs. "Come on." He repeated when Blaine didn't move.

He licked his lips and waited patiently as Blaine eyed the spot on the bed before sighing (fucking pouting while huffing was more like it) and crawled into the space, leaning his side against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian's one arm wrapped around his lower back while the other stroked his right forearm, his lips pressing small relaxing kisses into his strong jawline. Sebastian had planned on doing a lot of things when they had come back to the dorm room but upsetting his boyfriend hadn't been one of them.

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes a moment, focusing on the soft caresses of Sebastian's fingers and the pressure of his lips against his skin. He honestly didn't know why he had been so damned surprised at the prospect that Sebastian did threesomes—it was _Sebastian_ for Christ's sake. He knew it hadn't been about that and had everything to do with Rachel.

"A threesome, Seb…"

Sebastian shifted behind him, his fingers sneaking under the back of Blaine's shirt and running over the tense muscles of his lower back. "It'd be fun." He whispered, moving his lips to brush over the skin on his neck. He closed his eyes a moment, shivering at the touch.

Blaine turned into the touch of his lips, his nose brushing against Sebastian's cheek near his ear. He pressed a kiss underneath, his nose picking up the scent of his boyfriend's shampoo. He licked his lips, nearly smiling at the tone of voice the other male had been using—soft, slow, comforting. He was trying to _convince him_ and he knew exactly how to do it, with a soothing voice and touches to go with it.

"I know you've thought about it before…" His fingers pressed his spine, dipping a bit lower into the back of his pants. Blaine's lip folded into his own mouth, his teeth dragging along the skin. "Watching me get off with someone else...the both of us working down someone else's body with messy kisses, with teeth," He nipped at a sensitive part of his neck. "and tongue." He hummed; his tongue snaking out of his mouth to run over Blaine's quickening pulse.

Blaine's stomach fluttered, a soft mew of approval slipping out. He cleared his throat and opened his eyes, turning his head to try and catch Sebastian's gaze but he was too busy kissing random patches of skin on his throat. "Yeah," He admitted quietly. "But...not with Rachel."

Sebastian let out a breath of air against him, his chest pressed into his side as he exhaled. "Why _not_?" He pulled back a little to look at Blaine; his lips were a bit red and chapped. "She's gorgeous... and I know how you feel about her. Especially after today."

"No, Sebastian…it's—" He sighed when Sebastian tried to cut his sentence off with a kiss. He managed to press on his chest just enough to get him to stop, even though he didn't want him to. "It's not like that…I love Rachel."

Hazel eyes flickered over green ones—and there it was again. That something that Blaine just couldn't put his finger on lingering amongst the emerald hues. He said he didn't get jealous and alright, maybe that wasn't what it was. But there was _something_ there. Possessiveness, maybe or being protective. It was probably just him being _Sebastian_ and not wanting to share him with someone else.

Or maybe it was so painfully simple—like deep down Sebastian had just finally gotten what he wanted, had gotten _him_ and didn't want to lose him before he ever had him. But the look in his eyes disappeared as quickly as it had shown up and that trademark smirk snaked its way back onto his lips.

"I know you do…which is good; the dynamic works better if there's a certain amount of trust." He licked his lips, kissing the side of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine smiled gently against his lips, shaking his head and dipping his chin again until Sebastian's lips brushed against the bridge of his nose.

"She would never...agree to this." Blaine muttered, his fingers playing with the bottom of Sebastian's shirt—like he was actually considering this.

Blaine could feel Sebastian's smile against his skin, his fingers dipping once again into the back of his pants, brushing the crack of his ass. He closed his eyes briefly as he felt hot, open mouthed kisses on the hollow of his throat, licking up the tiniest bit of sweat that he had worked up from the stress of the conversation, pacing and the heat of the dorm room. Blaine's fingers slid down Sebastian's chest and dipped into the waistband of his sweatpants—moaning softly as his thumb brushed against his cock, eliciting a sharp gasp and an incredibly sexy lip bite from the other male.

Sebastian then smirked softly, his hips rolling into Blaine's touch. "I think you'd be surprised."

0o0o0o0o

Sometimes Dalton had this itch it needed to scratch—Blaine kind of always found it a bit ridiculous. It was a prep- school, not a college fraternity. But every so often, guys on the lacrosse and swim team found the urge to turn it into one. And that meant only one thing: huge parties that stretched between the Dalton and Crawford dorms on a Saturday night. He usually avoided these things at every damn cost, because him and alcohol really meant bad life choices like making out with the closest and warmest body he could grab onto. Of course, that wouldn't matter much to Sebastian, he guessed, since he learned he was into threesomes. That was a conversation he was hoping to never have again. He was pretty sure the other male had forgotten about it, being a week or so later but…naturally, it was all _Blaine_ could fucking think about.

And it wasn't just any person in bed with them—sliding up his chest to nip at his lower lip or running fingers through Sebastian's hair or moving lips over his chest while arousal coated thighs slid against Sebastian's leg.

It was Rachel.

And somehow that made everything worse. It tainted every thought he had with her, every smile, everything conversation or small touch. It seemed like Dalton wasn't the only one with an itch needed to scratch. But he refused to do anything about it—Sebastian was probably so very wrong in his assumption that Rachel was attracted to him like that. They were best friends and they loved each other. But that's all it was. How many times did he need to convince himself of that?

He usually didn't invite Rachel to these types of parties, he really tried to avoid going himself (there was always a Lifetime movie he'd rather see or a pile of homework staring at him from a corner on his desk) but after he had started dating Sebastian, attending these damn things was becoming inevitable. It wasn't that he had to keep an eye on him, he trusted Sebastian in that he wanted to be his boyfriend and not mess around with anyone else but…Blaine couldn't deny that he kind of enjoyed walking around crowded parties with him, Sebastian's arm firmly gripped around his hip, his hot messy drunken possessive kisses on his neck and the way his fingers would curl into the waistband of his pants every time Nick tried to get him to dance with him.

"Why did you invite her again?" Sebastian asked over the loud thrum of pounding base coming from two large speakers in the corner of the lobby of the Dalton dorms. It was actually a pretty big space to shove over a hundred drunken guys and girls, grinding ridiculously against each other with foamy substances spilling out of red cups.

Sebastian handed him a red cup as well, a certain gleam in his eye that made Blaine not want to ask what was it before he took a small sip. He scrunched his nose at the heavy taste of alcohol, which made his boyfriend snort fondly and grab his ass.

"Be nice, Sebastian." Blaine scolded lightly. "She sounded upset on the phone." He licked his lips and looked around the room for the tiny brunette that he had somehow lost in the crowd of people.

Sebastian muttered something into the rim of his own cup before taking a sip but Blaine couldn't distinguish what it had been. A backhanded insult, obviously, about Rachel but before he could glare at him or elbow him in the side to tell him to be nice or no post party blowjobs Rachel was flinging herself into his arms, nearly making him spill the contents of his cup all over her.

"Rachel!"

She grinned and squeezed him around his waist. "Dance with me Blaaaaaaine."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "She's plastered."

"You're not helping." Blaine muttered, handing Sebastian his red cup before Rachel could reach for it and take a large gulp. He adjusted his grip and held her to him around her skinny waist, moving his one hand to brush the wild curls from her eyes.

"I really don't think you want my kind of help." Sebastian winked at him before taking a long sip from Blaine's cup.

Blaine's cheeks flushed before he could give him a proper glare and shifted Rachel in his arms. He looked back down at her as she squeezed him around his waist, damn near hard enough to crush his ribs.

"You're not leaving me are you?" She asked, her face tucking into his neck.

He frowned, his hand pushing small pressured circles into her spine. "How about some fresh air?"

Rachel tensed and shook her head, pulling back just so she could look up at him. His heart broke at how achingly beautiful she was, the sadness in her eyes somehow amplifying all of her other features. Her cheeks were blotched, contrasting slightly with the makeup she had caked on her face—there were dark circles under her eyes, lower lip red and raw from biting it, tears welling around those coffee colored irises that usually sparkled when she was excited or had a brand new idea for a solo.

"No," She choked out, her lower lip starting to wobble.

If nothing about her appearance had keyed him in that something was wrong, her voice definitely confirmed it. He turned to look at his boyfriend but Sebastian was talking with Nick and Jeff, obviously bored with the conversation he had been having with Rachel for a while now.

He sighed and looked through the crowd of people around them, making his decision when he felt Rachel's fingers dig into the fabric of his yellow cardigan at his forearm.

"Come on." He said gently, just loud enough in her ear and prompted her to start walking.

Blaine inched her body forward, a strong arm wrapped around her waist to direct her through grinding bodies and drunken make out sessions. Sweat started to pool around the back of his neck, his black polo sticking to his skin as he got her to the stairs, taking her one flight up to where the dorm rooms were. He pushed the door open to the hallway, pausing when Rachel insisted on stopping to take her heels off. She fumbled with the buckle until Blaine just finally leaned down and undid them for her. He could feel the heat of her palms seeping into his back as she held onto him to balance herself while she slipped her shoes off. He picked up her shoes and continued to walk with her until he reached his and Sebastian's room. He half expected to find people making out or in the midst of desperate grindings against the walls since a party was going on one level below them. But other than a few open rooms with moans eliciting from the dark, people obviously too preoccupied with need and desire to take the time to close their doors, the hallway had been fairly empty.

Blaine took his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, Rachel pulling himself from his embrace to go inside as he turned the light on. He set her shoes down by the door as she went straight for his bed—smirking softly as she ran her fingers over the bedspread before plopping down in the center. His bed was usually made up compared to the messy tangle of sheets and clothes Sebastian's was on the opposite side of the room. It wasn't that Blaine was neater…it was just that the both of them usually made it to that bed first when they were fooling around and, in turn, that's where they would fall asleep. He slipped off his cardigan, setting it down on the foot of his bed before taking a seat next to Rachel. He angled his body towards hers, watching her for a long moment as she avoided his gaze and played with the bottom of her skirt.

Blaine's fingers branched out and touched her knee, his index finger tracing a patterned hole in her tights.

"You going to tell me why you're upset?" He asked quietly. The sudden silence compared to all the noise he could still hear thrumming downstairs was making the inside of his ears buzz.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and he sighed softly. He brought his one leg up on the bed, tucking it under him as his hand moved from her knee to cup the bottom of her chin. He tilted her head until she was looking at him and frowned as a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. His thumb moved to brush it off her skin as he started to rub her arm.

"Hey," Blaine said, his voice soft and incredibly gentle. "Talk to me, you know you can tell me anything."

Rachel sighed softly, another tear slipping past her eyelid and plopping onto her skirt. He knew her emotions were probably a bit out of whack from the alcohol but that didn't mean that she still wasn't really upset about something. The drinks just sort of made it worse.

"I feel so stupid." She mumbled, turning her face a little into the palm of his hand. "I knew we—I thought that we could fix us or something. I didn't know we were broken up for _good_."

Blaine's forehead crinkled and he pulled his hand off her cheek, interlacing their fingers instead. He knew she was talking about Finn but…

"He has a new _girlfriend_!" She sputtered out, the last word laced around a sob.

Oh.

"We _just_ broke up…how could he—"

Blaine inched closer and pulled her into his chest and onto his lap, stroking her back as he felt her tears leak onto his neck and the collar of his shirt.

"Shh, Rachel." He murmured into her hair, her fingers bunching the shirt on his back. "You know he's probably just rebounding. He's hurt and angry you said 'no' and—" Blaine rolled his eyes, restraining the strong urge to find Finn and knock his fist _once_ into his dopey head. "You deserve better anyways."

"She's prettier than me." She huffed, almost making him smile.

He pulled back so he could cup her face, wiping away her tear tracks with the pads of his fingertips. "I highly doubt that." He hummed quietly, curling her hair around her ear. "No one is as pretty as you." Blaine said, trying to get her to smile.

He managed to get a small watery one. "Not even Sebastian?"

He snorted, kissing her forehead, his nose dipping into her hairline. "Not even Sebastian…but let's keep that our little secret, okay?" He smiled against her skin, tickling her sides a little to get her to laugh. "Wouldn't want him to get all _offended_."

She squirmed against his touch, buckling into him as giggles escaped her mouth. He stopped when she was laughing hard enough to produce tears—but he didn't mind those, she wasn't sad anymore and that was all that mattered to him. She collapsed against his chest, panting wildly and smiling so wide that he was sure her cheeks were hurting. She rested her forehead against his, a small smile tugging at his lips as their noses brushed.

"I'm not sure what I would do without you Blaine Warbler." Rachel whispered, her eyes trailing down to look at his lips.

He licked them instinctively, his heart slamming up into his throat as she closed the distance between them. Her lips were soft and tasted like stale beer and strawberry lipgloss and before he had the chance to pull away—the door to the room opened, nearly giving him a goddamn heart attack as it bumped against the dresser.

"Oh please," Sebastian smiled at him as he turned, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the doorframe. "Don't stop on my account."

He was pretty sure all the color had drained from his face as he sat back from Rachel, trying to pry her hands off his shirt—which was honestly a feat within itself, she was clinging to him like she might fall off the face of the Earth.

"Sebastian this isn't—" Blaine tried but was broken off by a sob coming from Rachel. He whirled around to look back at the girl who still had her fingers wrapped around his shirt. She shook her head and leaned back against the wall the bed was pressed against, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry." She choked out. Blaine felt Sebastian approach the bed from behind, taking a seat next to him and in front of Rachel.

Blaine expected Sebastian to look upset, maybe pissed—territorial even but…but he had just looked amused by the door and now he looked panicked. It was Rachel's tears, he knew, that was giving his boyfriend the odd look of terror in his eyes. Because Rachel was incredibly hard to placate when she was like this—uncontrollable and so very _upset_. Sebastian had a difficult time dealing with emotions as it was, but intense ones like this? Sometimes he downright refused to deal with them—like an invisible wall went up between him and the person, the need to distance himself. When Rachel was upset she went to Blaine or at least called him and Sebastian let them be.

But…

There Sebastian was, reaching his hands out and settling them on her thighs, squeezing and rubbing his thumbs along the fabric of her tights.

"Hey," He spoke gently, in a voice Blaine had only ever heard him use once before.

Last week, Blaine's dad had called to tell him that his grandfather was in the hospital—and he had been so upset that Sebastian had pulled him into his lap and spoke in that same smooth, calming voice until he eventually relaxed.

"Calm down, its okay."

Maybe he was just trying to be nice because Rachel sounded three seconds away from hyperventilating and dealing with _that_ on top of her crying was like a natural disaster. And Sebastian just wanted to walk away with his life still intact.

"I'm sorry," Rachel hiccupped, her one hand falling to Sebastian's forearm. "It's not Blaine's fault, just…because m-my relationship is ruined doesn't mean I have to ruin yours t-too."

Blaine shook his head, inching closer to her on the bed until his knee was touching hers. He ran a calming hand through her hair as Sebastian continued to rub her thighs. "It's not ruined." He shushed.

Sebastian nodded softly. "Blaine's right…" He trailed off and glanced at Blaine, gaining his attention with his hesitance.

His eyebrows crinkled slightly, looking over Sebastian's face as he tried to figure out why he had stopped in the middle of his sentence. Sebastian licked his lips and a small smile tugged at the ends of his mouth—Blaine opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on with him but—

"You know what will make you feel better?" Sebastian asked, his eyes on the girl in front of him again. He reached a hand up and cupped Rachel's cheek, sliding his thumb over her cheekbone. Rachel sniffled and glanced up at him, her eyes wide with confusion—because this was _so_ unlike Sebastian to touch her like this…to touch her _at all._

She had seen the way he was with Blaine—small touches in public, kisses to his forehead or cheek when he thought no one was paying attention to them but this was never the attitude he had with her. And that was really the second clue that tipped Blaine off that Sebastian _wanted_ something. Because his caring out of nowhere, the purposeful tone of his voice and stroking her cheek—he was trying too hard. And Blaine could see right through him.

"Seb…"

Rachel shook her head to Sebastian's original question and he gave her a slow smile. "Kissing Blaine." He said it like it was the most natural thing in the world—like he was telling her the weather tomorrow, partly cloudy chance of rain.

" _Sebastian_." Blaine tried to speak up but Sebastian spoke right _over_ him.

"That's what I do," He continued. "When I feel awful…there's just something about Blaine's lips," His thumb traced Rachel's lower lip, his green eyes flashing up to look at her brown ones. "Soft and warm, comforting—" Rachel's breath stifled in her throat as Blaine's mouth fell open, too damned dazed to even say anything. "You should kiss him again; he'll make you forget how awful you feel."

Sebastian's hands dropped from Rachel's body and face, like he was waiting for her to do what he had suggested. Blaine shook his head, finally closing his mouth and swallowing thickly.

"Rachel, you don't—"

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Rachel suddenly shrieked, Blaine wincing at the sound.

Sebastian merely smirked at her outburst in anger. "Don't sit there and act like you weren't kissing him _before_ I showed up."

She shook her head. "That was…"

"An accident." Blaine jumped in, trying smooth over the brewing tension in the room. "She's tipsy and hurting, Sebastian. Give her a break."

"Which is exactly what I was trying to do."

"No, you were _trying_ to get me to kiss your boyfriend!" Rachel glared at him.

He sighed, the sound bored and tiring, as he leaned forward and placed his hands on Rachel's legs again. She jerked back but couldn't go very far since she was against the wall but didn't try to move from his grasp again when his thumbs started tracing circles on the inside of her thighs. Blaine's eyes glanced down, watching Sebastian's fingers outline patterns on her skin—something shooting low; a dipping warmth in his belly.

"You can't tell me that you don't think about it," Sebastian hummed and Blaine's teeth dug into his lower lip—his voice was no longer calm and comforting but slow, lower and alluring. It made Blaine's stomach unwillingly flutter. "I see the way you look at him, the way you lick your lips or bite your lower one when he talks sometimes, or the way your hands linger on his body after hugs. And here I thought _I_ was a pro at objectifying Blaine."

Sebastian laughed, his fingers pressing into Rachel's thighs—making her squirm lightly into Blaine's body at her side and the wall.

He sighed, his fingers dipping lower until Blaine watched them disappear beneath her skirt, his cock hardening slightly in his jeans as he thought about what they were brushing against. Rachel's legs opened slightly, just a _fraction,_ before she realized what was happening and stopped. Her cheeks a lit in a brightly colored blush—red and splotched against her pretty skin.

"Stop it." She breathed but she made no move to take his hands off her and her voice _definitely_ didn't sound like she wanted him to stop. Blaine shifted so that his cock ran against the inseam of his jeans, biting his lower lip as Sebastian smiled slowly.

"I know something else that'll make you feel better." He said quietly, leaning closer to her until Sebastian's nose was grazing her own. "It'll take your mind off the hurt for a while."

Rachel turned her head and connected eyes with him before Sebastian could kiss her—she looked confused but there was something deeper there, something darker to her eyes that told him she wanted this but was either too proud or afraid to admit it.

Blaine knew her—and as incredibly confident and sexy as she could be, she was also insecure and worried that she was going to lose him somehow. Whether it was from of the distance between them because of school, not meeting up for their regular coffee or dinner dates, or the fact that sometimes he'd rather spend time with Sebastian than have another sleepover with her. She was worried—she didn't want another significant person in her life to slip through her fingers. She didn't want to be tossed aside or feel unimportant and Blaine just wanted to shake his head and squeeze her against his chest for her ever thinking there was a _moment_ where he didn't express how special she was to him.

"She thinks all you want is to have sex with her." Blaine muttered, his throat a bit dry.

Sebastian pulled back a bit and licked his lips as Rachel pushed on his chest, a sarcastic and nervous laugh leaving her lips. "I know that's what Sebastian wants. Blaine…come _on_. He blew you off in a movie theater, I was there."

"Yeah, you were also watching." Sebastian spoke up, his fingers still rubbing those circles on her legs. Blaine could sense his restraint, could see the hard-on outlining his jeans—he wasn't used to being told no, or to wait…or to evaluate feelings before kissing rough and undoing clothes. "Don't think I didn't see you, watching me. You couldn't take your eyes off of what I was doing."

"I—I thought you dropped something on the _floor_." Rachel huffed, a _very_ poor excuse for her reaction at the movie theater that day. "And were…kneeling to pick it up." She crossed her arms over her chest, like she was trying to hide herself.

"Yeah and I found it too," Sebastian played along with her ridiculous attempt at an explanation and moved his one hand off of Rachel's thigh to dip between Blaine's legs. The shorter boy gasped lightly when his thumb brushed over the base of his cock in his jeans. "Right between Blaine's legs."

Sebastian wasn't making any headway with Rachel like that—she looked like she was either about to throw up or smack him across his face…and since the latter was highly likely at this point Blaine leaned closer and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She turned her head to look at him, her eyes running over his face, hesitating on his lips once more before meeting his gaze.

He smiled softly at her, gentle, warm and calm. "Trust me." He whispered, his lips grazing down her jaw and kissing the side of her mouth as his hand slid between her legs, his thumb running over Sebastian's wrist. "Trust me." He breathed against her skin, feeling her relax under his touch.

Then and only then did he glance up at Sebastian and nod softly, smiling when Sebastian smirked, leaning down on her other side to start kissing her neck. Blaine opened his mouth, his tongue jutting out and licking down her pulse point before pressing open mouthed kisses more teeth grazing than anything else along her chest. She gasped audibly, a soft moan leaving her lips as Sebastian pulled back and gently pressed on Blaine's shoulder. He leaned up and Sebastian's fingers played with the bottom of her blouse. He smiled at her and tugged it up over her head. The fabric fluttered to the floor as Sebastian threw it, tilting his finger under her chin and pulling her up for a rough kiss. Blaine watched their lips crash together, hunger completely taking Sebastian over—his mouth moved fast against Rachel's, his tongue sliding out of his mouth to taste her. Blaine slid Sebastian's shirt up his back and ran his nose over his spine, kissing his sides, his hand sliding around the male's waist to dip into his jeans and boxers.

Blaine sat up and molded himself against Sebastian's back, grinding his hardening cock into his ass as his hand found what he had been looking for. He watched Sebastian groan into Rachel's mouth, his hips twitching into Blaine's hand as their kiss deepened. Sebastian's hands fell to Rachel's breasts, squeezing them briefly before reaching around her and unhooking her bra. He pulled back to watch the fabric fall, biting his lip and jerking his hips into his hand again as Blaine pulled aside his shirt a little to nip at the skin on his shoulder.

"Both of you," Rachel bit her lower lip, watching Blaine pull back a little from Sebastian to glance at her. "Have far too many clothes on."

Sebastian smirked, turning his head a bit to roll his body back into Blaine, the other male hissing as the curve of his ass traced the outline of his cock straining in his jeans.

"What do you say we do something about that, Killer?" He hummed, a small grunt of disapproval escaping through clenched teeth a moment later when Blaine slid his hand out of the front of his jeans.

Sebastian turned to face him on the bed, yanking Blaine up and against him as he hooked his fingers around his belt loops. Blaine smirked and nipped at his lower lip before kissing him, bunching his fingers in his shirt and pulling it off as fast as he could, connecting their mouths again before the fabric hit the floor. He moaned softly as Sebastian's hands traveled up and under his shirt, his thumbs and forefingers tweaking his nipples slightly—grabbing and pinching and rubbing at skin. He knew he was leaving red marks, impressions and nail indentations of ownership. Blaine almost fell into a pattern of familiarity—Sebastian's touch, mouth and desire tugging at body—until he felt the bed shift. And remembered they weren't alone. His eyes opened slightly and he turned his head, Sebastian's lips falling to his neck as his fingers fumbled with the taller boy's jeans, watching Rachel shimmy out of her skirt. A bright pair of red lace underwear shown through her black patterned tights, her hair fanning out onto her shoulders as she looked down and thumbed the waistband, yanking them down in a fluid motion that rattled the mattress a bit.

Blaine squeezed Sebastian's sides before yanking his jeans down, moaning as he felt his tongue rake over his quickening pulse point. Rachel leaned back against the wall, her legs spreading, one resting on top of Sebastian's legs while the other tucked under Blaine's ankle. His eyes connected with Rachel's as she ran her fingers down her stomach, sneaking them past her red panties—Blaine's hand cupped Sebastian's hard on through his boxers the same time Rachel ran her forefinger along her clit, moaning softly at the sensation. Sebastian's breath hitched against his neck, his thumbs running circles into Blaine's sides before dipping into the back of his jeans. He squeezed his ass briefly before undoing his jeans as well, pulling them down as far as they would go—since they were both kneeling, it was hard to discard the clothes. Of course, it was hard to stop _touching_ each other long enough to take the layers off as it was.

Sebastian pulled back when Blaine's hand dipped inside his boxers, his other hand tugging them down to rest on his pooling jeans. The cool air made his dick jerk in his hand, his thumb running over the head as pre-cum slid down the shaft. Rachel moaned at the sight, her hips jerking up into her touch—her breathing was already heavy and labored and Sebastian reached over and squeezed her wrist, nearly pulling her hand out of her panties.

He smirked softly, his thumb running over a vein on the inside of her forearm. "Trust me; if stars are your thing…you're going to want to wait to cum with Blaine inside of you." He winked at her, making Blaine's cheeks alight in maroon tinted blush.

Sebastian balanced himself as he stood to get off the bed, pulling the layers of his clothes off until he was naked. He took Blaine's hand and helped him stand as well; smirking as he knelt on the floor, kissing his stomach as went. He moaned into his body as his lips pressed along the inside of his thigh, his teeth latching onto a patch of sensitive skin near his balls to suck a hickie into. Blaine's hips jerked, his head turning a bit to watch Rachel throw her clothes onto the floor and lay down on the bed, her fingers sliding into herself as her knees arched a bit. She moaned and touched her one breast, biting her lip—Blaine's name tumbling from her lips.

Blaine ran his hand through Sebastian's hair, his teeth sinking into his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. When Sebastian pulled back, his lips mouthing at his balls, he flicked his thumb over the head of his cock, pre-cum dripping onto Sebastian's cheek. The other male squeezed at his thighs, pulling back to lick his lips and look up at him—Blaine nearly cumming at the goddamn sight of the want and _need_ in Sebastian's eyes to take his cock into his mouth. He smirked and wiped the cum off his cheek with his thumb and shook his head.

"Not tonight." He hummed, tapping his nose with his finger almost sarcastically. He pulled back and crawled onto the bed, Rachel needing no invitation to wrap her arms around him and crush her lips to his.

Blaine groaned as he slid between her legs, his hand plunging between them to rub at her clit as her fingers laced through the curls in his hair, tugging hard enough to make him groan. His cock rut against her thigh as his tongue traced the inside of her mouth, her fingernails digging and scratching at the skin on his back. He pulled back as Sebastian crawled onto the bed, kneeling behind Rachel's head; Blaine kissed down her body, sliding his tongue along her stomach and dipping it into her belly button. Her hips arched as his tongue circled her clit, her hand still yanking at the hair on his head. Sebastian leaned down and kissed down her jaw, his lips suckling on her lower one as Blaine positioned himself between her legs. He slid the tip of his cock along her slit, arching her legs slightly before kissing her knee.

"Rach?" His voice was raspy, constrained—he was having a hard time focusing on anything that wasn't the pulsing throb inside him, basically vibrating throughout his body with every quickened heartbeat. But he wanted to make sure she was still okay—he needed to.

"Blaine." She whined when Sebastian leaned up, her fingers slid down her body again, aching to touch herself but resisting. " _Please_."

Sebastian smirked, his hand running down his own chest, fingers toying with the head of his cock. He bit his lip and pumped through his fist, watching Blaine's cock with interested eyes.

"I'd hate to see our young ingenue waiting in the wings, Anderson." He groaned, his thumb rubbing the base of his cock.

Blaine smiled and licked his lips, kissing the inside of her knee one more time before sliding himself into her. Her back arched and her fingers dug into the bedspread as he slowly worked himself inside her, pausing for her to adjust around him. Sebastian leaned down and ran his tongue over her right nipple, gently kneading her one side as if that would relax her more—and it did. When Blaine felt her body uncoil he began to thrust, groaning at how tight she was around him—every thrust squeezing his cock to the point of exploding. He watched Sebastian lean back up, straddling Rachel's face. She moaned loudly, moving to support herself on her elbows as she reached up towards Sebastian's dick with her mouth, sliding her tongue over the base. He hissed and forced himself not to slam his entire length into her mouth, his fingers playing with his balls slightly as he watched his boyfriend thrust his hips into Rachel—the bed shifting under them as he moved.

Blaine wasn't going to last long and by the look on Sebastian's face he was hanging on by a thread as well. He inched closer, his cock sliding deeper into Rachel as he arched her knees a bit more—she gasped around Sebastian's cock, taking his tip into her mouth and sucking as much of him as she could as he leaned forward and wrapped the back of his hand around Blaine's neck. He slammed his lips against his, teeth clicking with teeth, tongues wrestling as lips bruised—he jerked his hips once more into Rachel, whimpering as he came hard, his hand reaching down between them to rub her clit as he continued to thrust. Rachel came a moment later, causing her mouth to clamp down around Sebastian's cock—he gasped into Blaine's mouth, shots of white decorating Rachel's skin on her chest as she pulled back.

Sebastian's hands squeezed Blaine's forearms as he leaned forward, nearly losing his balance after cumming so hard. Blaine moved his lips to the boy's neck, gently kissing his skin and panting slightly as he circled a few freckles on his shoulder with his lips. He moved slightly, eliciting a small moan from Rachel as he pulled out of her, leaning down to lick the cum off her chest. Sebastian joined in a moment later, pressing kisses around her left breast before gently kissing her lips. Blaine stroked her stomach and smiled, lying down next to her.

"This bed isn't big enough for the three of us."

"Scoot your ass all the way over to the wall instead of hogging the whole right side." Sebastian rolled his eyes, smacking his ass and definitely leaving a red mark.

Blaine sat up and hesitated for a moment, shaking his head. "You get against the wall."

Sebastian smirked but did what Blaine wanted, lying down with his ass and back right against the wall. "So hot when you try and boss me around like that."

"I obviously don't have to try." Blaine smiled, kissing his cheek before resting down against his chest. He smiled and pulled Rachel to his chest so that Blaine was cushioned in-between the both of them.

Sebastian reached down and yanked the blankets up, tucking them around himself and trying to blanket them over Rachel—who had been quiet ever since the group had shared orgasms. Blaine licked his lips and took the part of the blanket and wrapped it around her, his nose and lips dipping against the back of her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked, his hand running through her hair.

Rachel turned slightly, smiling. "I was just wondering…is there a big spoon and a little spoon in this situation?"

Sebastian smirked and ground his cock into Blaine's ass. "Wanna fork it out?"

Blaine groaned. "Did you honestly just try to make a silverware joke?"

Rachel giggled, the sound vibrating against Blaine's chest. Sebastian nipped the lobe of his ear before nuzzling his face into the back of his neck. Blaine smiled, shaking his head as he pushed his face into the pillow, picking up hints of Sebastian's cologne and Rachel's cinnamon scented body lotion.

He was pretty sure Saturday nights just earned their place as Blaine's favorite part of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
